


It's In My Blood

by twinkleinjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blowjobs, Come Swallowing, Crying, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vampire jen and jaem, cross dressing, human renjun, wrap it before you tap it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkleinjun/pseuds/twinkleinjun
Summary: It wasn’t an ordinary day for little Huang Renjun, although it seemed quite normal to begin with. But later on in the day that’s when things got a little strange.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	It's In My Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kismjun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismjun/gifts).



> This is a fic for the amazing lelepad !! (its her birthday!!)

It wasn’t an ordinary day for little Huang Renjun, although it seemed quite normal to begin with. But later on in the day that’s when things got a little _strange_.

He works at a small cute cafe on the east side of his campus. The pay isn’t, it allows him to keep his rather small but homely apartment and allows him to get the necessities for the week.

Renjun wouldn’t say he hated his job, he likes it a lot. It’s just sometimes he wishes he could do something else, something that would show his body off more.

He doesn’t have a small waist and amazing thighs for nothing, he needs to show them off somehow.

That's how he finds himself at a famous club, an hour trains ride from his campus.

His outfit consists of a black mini skirt with fishnet paired with a black cropped jumper and ankle boots.

He starts his night out with a few complimentary drinks which taste too bitter for his likings. 

Four drinks in, he's on the dance floor, gaining the eyes of many. 

Only two brave enough men walk up to him, one pink haired and the other raven.

The pink haired beauty steps behind him and circles his arms around him, he leans down and whispers “what's a pretty little thing like you doing all alone?”

Teasing in all the right ways, he grips onto the smallers hips and still his movements, allowing the other male to step in front of him and pull his hand up to his lips. He places a burning kiss on it while looking up at him.

With a smirk and a lustful glint in his eyes, he tilts his head almost like a puppy and pulls him closer to his own body, “You never answered _Jaemin’s_ question, _kitten_ ”

The pet name causes shivers to glide up his spine and his knees feel weak, thankfully _Jaemin_ has a tight enough grip on him.

He takes a deep stuttering breath before answering, “I just wanted to have some fun”

His answers causes a chuckle to escape Jaemin’s blood red lips 

  
  
  
  


Warm puffs of air hit his sweaty skin. The two bodies on either side draw closer and closer until the pink haired male has his lips attached to his neck and the raven beauty has his own lips captured within his own.

He feels almost feverish, but with the cold hands making their way under his shirt to grip onto his waist gives him some relief from the heat.

Another pair of hands attach themselves on his plump ass, they squeeze the smooth material of his flowy skirt, it elicits a sweet groan from the smaller male. The two hands stop in their wake, but Renjun is too much in a daze to realise.

He is broken out of his daze when he hears an animalistic growl from both men before lips clash onto his own and teeth are scraping on the slope of his neck.

Renjun brings his own hands up to the ravens hair and tugs him in deeps, deepening their kiss while also bearing his neck, allowing the other male more access to his unmarked skin.

Jeno groans into the kiss and tightens his hold on his ass.

Somehow Renjun’s hips start jolting forward, grinding itself against Jeno’s front which causes both males to groan.

Feeling left out and wanting to tease the smaller, Jaemin grinds his hips into his ass, causing the smaller to bump into Jeno more.

The air around them feels so hot. Renjun just wants to drench himself in cold water but he can’t bring himself to unattach himself from the two attractive males.

“H-hot. ‘M feel so hot”

His head is tipped back even more, allowing more space for jaemin to suck harsh bruises into the skin.

The other two let go of the smaller but still keep themselves close to him, the loss of touch makes renjun whimper in need. He’s not ready to let go of them just yet.

Jeno leans down to his ear, and whispers in a husky voice“How about you come back with us, hm. Sounds good, kitten?”

Renjun whines in agreement and allows Jaemin to tug him towards the exit of the club.

Before he knows it, he’s in the back seat of an expensive car with Jaemin attached to his side, and _lips_.

They spend the next twenty minute drive wrapped up in each other, lips sloppily sliding over, too much spit is being exchanged and Jaemin’s hands wander down to thigh, but he still can’t find it in himself to move away.

He wants _more._

Eventually the car comes to a stop and when Jaemin moves away from him. A gasp escapes his spit slicked lips. The house - more like a _mansion_ is in his view. 

Beautiful trees surround the land and a small pond accompanied by lily pads and frogs. 

Jaemin turns to him with a smirk and a perfectly raised eyebrow, “not backing out now are we”

“Which is a perfectly fine kitten, we don’t mind” Jeno butts in, glaring at Jaemin.

An unspoken conversation goes between the two taller males and the looks of absolute anger flashes through their facial expressions before they turn to look at him with an agitated glare before it melts into adoring smiles.

They say something but all renjun can think about is how hot they looked.

Oh wow he needs to be dicked down now.

His eyes glaze over and he tilts his head to the side once again, allowing them full view of the other unmarked side of his neck.

Jaemin makes a growl like sound before he hoists Renjun out of the car which causes a sequel to tumble out of his mouth.

Renjun’s eyes are wide and he looks at Jeno who just stares back looking amused.

“You thought you could look all devine and expect us not to want to ruin you?”

Renjun blushes dark red at the blunt words Jeno gave him. The taller men look at each other before rushing inside.

Jaemin harshly throws Renjun onto the bed before he shifts on top of him and claims his lips as his own. 

As Jaemin is devouring his lips, Jeno is pulling each and every item of clothing off of him.

Once everything apart from his shirt is off, Jaemin lifts himself from the little human and smirks while trailing his hands up his perfect waist till it reaches his shirt.

Slowly and teasingly, Jaemin takes off the others shirt, leaving him completely naked while the other two are completely clothed.

Something in him snaps when he sees the look of desire on the other two’ faces.

He leans his head back, bearing his neck. Renjun’s eyes are begging them to do _something_ . If not to drink his blood why not mark him up? Show anyone that dares flirt with their _pet_ who owns him.

Jeno is the first one to pounce. Cold hands slither up Renjuns body and icy fingers pinch and tug at his nipples.

A whine gets ripped from Renjun’s throat.

A second pair of cold hands travel down the length of his plush thighs, squeezing and pushing against them hard enough to leave a mark.

Eventually the other two strip down, Jaemin still in his boxers but Jeno being completely naked.

Jaemin slides his hands up till they reach his neck, he caresses it with care before leaning up and scraping his teeth against the skin..

He carefully sinks his teeth in and moans at the sweet taste of the human.

Jaemin pulls himself away from him to soon and Jeno stops his attack on his nipples.

Jaemin brings Jeno in close and roughly presses his lips against his. Renjun can see how sloppy it is and how he’s sharing his blood with the other.

Slowly they pull away, panting and lips stained red

They give Renjun a shared look of lust and his body works faster than his brain.

He slowly raises himself onto his arms before shakily turning his body over so that all of his weight is resting on his knees. He arches his back and spreads his thighs.

Trembling, he lifts his head up and makes eye contact with Jeno.

Red eyes burning into his own. 

A loud smack echoes throughout the room accompanied but a painful whimper.

A cold hand soothes the now red skin, “you show your cute little butt off like this and expect me to not have a reaction?”

To make matters ‘worse’ Renjun arches his back deeper and spreads his legs even wider.

The two growls he got were expected but the warm tongue on his rim wasn’t unwelcoming but still wasn’t expected.

He jolts when Jaemin spreads his cheeks and leaves kittenish licks around his rim, slowly the same tongue is eased into him.

With his eyes tightly shut, he blindly reaches out to Jeno. wanting to get a grip onto his surroundings.

He makes a strange sound when he can’t feel jeno, yet he can feel the dip where he is seated.

“Patience sweetheart, let Nana stretch you out before you try taking my cock”

Renjun whines impatiently at that, he needs the physical touch of the other to feel grounded. Fourtently Jeno slides a hand into his hair, with a harsh tug to his fluffy hair Renjun opens his now teary eyes and stares up directly into Jeno’s red ones.

Jeno slides his hand from Renjun’s head to his chin. Gently cupping it as he presses his thumb against his now open lips.

Renjun experimentally pokes his tongue out and licks a broad stripe against the skin. It promptly causes Jeno to slip his thumb in all the way and press down on the smallers tongue. 

Renjun drools around the digit before sucking around it, he bobs his head tauntingly, pretending that Jeno’s cock is in his mouth instead of his thumb.

That action draws out a disgruntled moan from the taller. His sucking and slight nippling halts as Jaemin enters a finger in him. The digit stills before he retracts it slightly and once again moves it into him.

He repeats that action several times before introducing a second finger which draws out a whine from the smaller.

To make the stretch comfortable he curls his fingers and aims for that one spot that makes Renjun see stars.

Successfully getting there, Jaemin repeatedly punches back in, but this time he smoothly adds a third digit. It promptly causes Renjun to tremble and shift which alerats the other two.

Jeno swiftly removes his thumb from his mouth and grips onto his waist with one hand while the other securely wraps around his neck to hold him in place.

He feels fuzzy all over, having three long fingers stuffed inside him while also pressing against his prostate in a delicious way and having a ridiculously handsome vampire hold him down.

_That's life._

Jaemin easily continues to thrust his fingers while also hitting that one spot inside of him.

“Jen-jeno please, f-fuck my _oh f-fuck_ mouth! Plea-please” too dizzy in pleasure he doesn’t hear the growling and groaning from the other two.

easily , Jeno moves closer to Renjun while letting go of him- Jeno grabs hold of his own cock before easing it to Renjun’s spit slicked lips.

Renjun readily opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out all the while staring up at jeno with stars in his watery eyes.

Jeno curses out a quiet ‘ _fuck’_ before slidding his cock into Renjun’s mouth. 

Renjun blinks up prettily at Jeno, his jaw aches at the stretch but he can’t find it in him to care.

Renjun closes his eyes and takes Jeno in deeper, feeling him hit the back of his throat and sliding down it.

He swallows around him before Jeno slides out making him splutter and cough.

“ _Fuck,_ Renjun, baby. If you continue to do that i’d come to soon”

Jaemin extracts his fingers from renjun before pulling the smaller male up into a sitting position, “there, isn’t that better? Now you’ll be able to suck out Jeno off in a better position”

Renjun doesn’t get the chance to speak before Jaemin is plunging his fingers back inside him.

Jeno moves to stand next to the bed and Jaemin- not so carefully- pulls and tugs renjun into the direction that’s best fitting. 

Jeno carefully grapes renjun by the back of his head and once again eases his cock into him.

Renjun tucks his lips over his teeth before hollowing out his cheeks and sucking on the thick length. 

He begins to circle his tongue around the slit of the cock before dipping it in and playing around it, the sensation causes Jeno to buck his hips and his cock slides further into Renjun’s mouth.

Renjun tries his best to circle his tongue around the intrusion as he continues to suck. He eventually brings his hands up to stroke the parts that don’t fit in his mouth.

The spit that dripped down his cock gives lets Renjun move his hands around easier.

Eventually Renjun looks up with pleading eyes and somehow begs for him to fuck his face, he know’s his voice will be absolutely recked, but at this very moment he doesn’t seem to care.

Jeno notices his look and smirks, he grips the back of Renjun’s head tighter before sliding his cock in all the way. Renjun’s throat constricts at the intrusion but he ignores the need to pull off and instead he swallows around it.

Allowing the excess spit to make the slide easier and that movement causes Jeno to practically slide all the way in till his slight pubic hair is brushing against Renjun’s nose.

The musky scent of Jeno makes Renjun’s mouth water and with the addition of Jaemin thrusting erratically and moving his sharp canines against his neck, it causes his stomach to burn with the need for satisfying relief.

Jaemin suddenly sinks his teeth into Renjuns bruised up yet still smooth neck. The slight blood loss and fingers pressing up so deliciously up into his prostate makes his stomach turn.

What sends him over the edge is Jeno smoothly thrusting his cock into his slick mouth.

He comes untouched, yet the other two don't seem to care and they continue their lust filled actions. Just as Renjun feels oversensitivity buzz around his body, Jeno slides out of his mouth and a satisfying pop sounds out in the room.

A long string of spit still connects them, which Renjun hurriedly bats away looking flushed and embarrassed.

Jaemin’s fingers and teeth retract and he whines feeling empty.

Soothing cold hands carefully flip him over so he’s on his back.

Renjun doesn’t expect the adoring looks he gets from the two vampires - it's extremely welcomed.

He see’s jeno move to grab a rather large bottle of lube.

Jaemin easily grabs his attention by tweaking his nipples and giving him a playful smile when he squeaks, 

“So Injunnie, since it’s your first time with us I was thinking how about Jeno fucks you while I fuck your throat?”

Renjun feels himself freeze- not in a bad way! More like in a way where he wants it so bad he doesn’t know what to react.

Jaemin takes his silence as disagreement, he cups Renjun’s cheeks and places a soft delicate kiss on his lips, “sweetheart, if you don’t want that- it’s okay. You just need to-”

“N-no! ‘M want it, but im just… shy”

Jaemin gives Renjun a brilliant smile before dipping back down and placing a harder kiss on his lips, sucking his bottom lip into his own mouth while circling his fingers around his erect nipples.

“Perfect” he purrs out. Jaemin moves out the way so Jeno can take his place and when Renjun looks back to Jaemin, it seems that he has sucked his pants off.

Jeno gets his attention again when he spreads Renjun’s legs, getting a better view of his gaping hole.

“Fuck Renjun, you’re literally gaping”

Jeno slicks up his cock with lube, he then presses the tip of the bottle towards Renjun’s hole and he squeezes a large amount in.

Enough that he feels the old liquid fill up every ounce of him, he squeaks and tries to close his legs- which ultimately fails once Jaemin forces them open.

“Kitten, you’ll need it” with the wink that Jaemin gave, there's no doubt he’s in for it.

“Ready, pretty?” Jeno’s voice is deep and husky, lust is weaving itself between his lips.

With an eager nod Jeno finally slips the head of his cock in.

The excess amount of lube makes a squelching sound as jeno continues to seeth himself inside. The stretch is nothing like what he’s used to. 

He’s only half way and Renjun already feels full. Jaemin tries distracting Renjun from the stretch by placing obnoxious and wet kisses all over his face. Renjun squirms away from Jaemin which causes jeno’s cock to slide out.

Jeno quickly grabs a hold of Renjun and while doing so even more of his cock slips into Renjun. He gasps at the stretch and at how _deep_ he’s in.

Jeno gives a quick glare to Jamein which he responds with a cheeky smile before Jaemin’s attention is redirected to a whing Renjun.

“‘M feel so full- please-please more” tears have started to stream down his face and he tries to wiggle himself down further on Jeno’s cock.

Jeno once again tries to still Renjun. Not to toot his own horn but he knows that he’s big, big enough that if he goes too fast it will leave Renjun in so much pain and that's not what he wants the small human to be in.

Finally Renjun clams down and Jeno slides more of himself in.

He groans when he looks down and sees how stretched out his rim is, Jaemin cups Jeno’s chin and directs his view to the smaller’s stomach. His grip tightens on his thighs when he sees the noticeable indent of where his cock is seethed inside him.

Jaemin gives Jeno a cheeky grin before addressing the smaller male, “Injunie~ would you look at that, our jeno is so big, you have a tummy bulge darling”

He moves his hands from Jeno’s chin to Renjun’s thighs up to his stomach and he squeezes down, making sure that Renjun can feel every movement Jeno makes.

At the sudden realization of how deep Jeno really is, Renjun feels the tightening sensation travel to his stomach way too quick and before he knows it, he’s letting out his second release for the night.

He tightens down on Jeno so hard that he bucks the rest of the way in him, and with his pelvis pressed against the others thighs- they both see stars.

Renjun is whining underneath him and drool is pouring out of his mouth at an unstoppable rate. His eyes open and the looks of the top's face makes him flush even darker.

Their eyes are hooded and jaws are cleansed. _Oh god, he’s really gonna get ruined_

“Injunnie, you ready for us?”

Theoretically Renjun should've said no, it’s his second orgasm and he never goes past two. But he just feels so good so he nods readily at them, eyes filled with lust and hints of determination 

Jeno groans before he lets himself slip out until only the tip is left inside then he thrusts back in with much force.

Jaemin decides it's his time to get pleasured. He tilts Renjun’s head towards himself and winks before slapping Renjun with his cock.\

Renjun whines out in frustration, just wanting the stupid cock inside him already.

Jaemin isn’t up for teasing right now so he easily slips his cock in his mouth. Jaemin isn’t as thick as Jeno is but he sure as hell is long.

He quickly reaches the back of Renjun’s throat and with a devilish smirk directed at him and a nod of the head towards Jeno, they do the opposite of each other.

One thrusts in while the other thrusts in, they continue going like that until Renjun is a shaking choking mess.

Yet he doesn’t seem to try and pull away from Jaemin nor Jeno.

Renjun’s third orgasm reaches him rather fast, his half hard cock twitches before he cries out and lets go. Liquidly come leaks out from his cock.

He swallows harder around Jaemin which causes him to curse while Renjun clenches down onto Jeno. He’s almost painfully tight which immediately builds onto Jenos orgasm in a few thrusts later, he’s coming in him.

Jaemin on the other hand continues to thrust into Renjun’s wet mouth, hissing whenever his teeth graze against his cock. He’s brought to his realization when Jeno sucks a huge bruise on his neck and Renjun swalles once more around him.

He comes straight into Renjun’s mouth. With both holes being full, his flaccid cock spurts out once again. Not much clear liquid spurts out but it still makes him arch and cry.

Jaemin pulls out Renjun's mouth and it allows him to cough up some of the pleasantly salty come, which he regrets since he wants it all in him.

Jeno eases himself out and he will his cock not to get hard again at the sight of cum accompanied by lube spilling out of his gaping hole.

Jaemin quickly runs off somewhere, he returns shortly after with a warm towel at hand and begins to wipe Renjun down, he takes extra care with his abused red hole.

Once he’s done taking care of Renjun he wipes himself down and chucks the towel at Jeno. He grins cheekily when jeno curses at him since the towel hit him in the face.

Jaemin picks Renjun up bridal style and places sweet kisses all over his face, making sure to peck at his lips, he feels satisfied when the human squeals and giggles tiredly.

Jeno grumbles as he changes the sheets, and when he’s done Jaemin gently places Renjun down in the middle before spooning him from behind while Jeno wraps his arms around Renjun’s waist.

Efficiently pulling them both in.

Renjun yawns and Jeno chuckles, ruffling his hair up while pulling the covers up.

Renjun looks up tiredly at Jeno, “Thank you- thank you both for taking care of me”

Although he can’t see Jaemin’s face, he can tell that the other vampire is grinning as he places wet kisses on his neck, “our pleasure my dear”

Renjun drifts off with the comforting warmth from the vampires and with Jaemin kissing his neck while Jeno rubs soothing circles on his side.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> uh so its 3am so the editing probably sucks ass rn but i hope you enjoyed ALSO sorry about the big ass gaps.. it's easier for me to read/edit so... i can fix it if you want tho!!


End file.
